


Bed is for Orgasms

by pipisafoat



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat





	Bed is for Orgasms

"Bed," Jack said against Daniel's neck. Daniel pulled his glasses off and dropped them on the side table behind him.

"Here's good," he replied, pulling Jack up and tonguing his ear.

Jack moaned and thrust down in Daniel. "Bed's better. Old guy, here."

"No, trust me, here's plenty good." He wrapped his fingers in Jack's belt loop and shifted them on the couch. "Here's great."

"Here is okay," Jack corrected.

"Bed is not better. Stay here."

Jack pulled back. "I'm thinking there's something you don't want me to see in the bedroom. Come on, Danny, I don't care if you left underwear on the floor."

"I know. And I didn't, anyway."

"So come on." He stood and hauled Daniel to his feet.

Daniel leaned in and kissed him again. "Here is so good, Jack."

"Bed is for orgasms." He pulled Daniel behind him and into the bedroom. "Chop chop, pants off." He shucked his own and pulled down the bedspread.

"I can explain."

"Red satin sheets, Danny. This is one explanation I can't wait to hear."

Daniel groaned and fell backwards onto the bed. "Please tell me you don't mean that literally."


End file.
